Даг Раттманн
Даг Раттман, более известный как РатманКомментарии Portal — бывший научный сотрудник Aperture Science, один из немногих выживших после распыления GLaDOS нейротоксина. В игре о нем можно узнать только по надписям на стенах в некоторых тестовых камерах. Но его история была более обширно расписана в комиксе Portal 2: Lab Rat. Биография Предыстория Во время работы в Aperture Science Раттман работал с Aperture Image Format, интерактивным графическим форматом, созданным в 1985 году. Он имел доступ к системной папке бюллетеней Aperture Science с логином "drattmann" и паролем "h0nee". Он, видимо, никогда не принимал непосредственного участия в строительстве GLaDOS. В какой-то момент в конце строительства GLaDOS Раттманн пошёл к своему коллеге Генри, когда тот работал в комнате ИИ. Генри высоко оценил их технологические достижения, заявив, что следующий рубеж - искусственное сознание. Такой прогресс не убеждает Дага, так как GLaDOS пытается всех убить каждый раз, когда её включают, что заставляет её отключать снова. Позже Даг натыкается на Генри, когда тот проектирует Модуль морали. Генри просит Дага помочь включить модуль, после чего Даг спрашивает, что это за штука, а Генри отвечает, что это новейшая технология подавления ИИ, и что она будет действовать на GLaDOS как совесть. Раттманн полагал, что этого недостаточно, чтобы остановить её убийственные намерения, утверждая, что "свою совесть всегда можно просто игнорировать". После включения GLaDOS в 200- годуAperture Science: A History on Game Informer она обрела самосознание, после чего заблокировала комплекс и заполнила помещения нейротоксином. Раттманн оказался одним из немногих выживших, и GLaDOS стала дразнить его тем, что он болен шизофренией. Она пыталась убедить его, что его ситуация была результатом его паранойи, но он не обращал на неё внимания, думая о том, что Испытуемая, Челл, может изменить ситуацию. Он бежал в помещение с данными и нашёл её файлы. В файлах было сказано, что она не допущена до испытаний, так как является ненормально упрямой и никогда не сдаётся. Убеждённый, что она является единственным человеком, способным остановить GLaDOS, Даг ставит её на первое место в списке испытуемых, так что она должна быть первой, кто будет проходить следующие тесты. Следующие несколько месяцев Раттманн провёл, пытаясь выжить в испытательных камерах и ухаживая за областями Aperture. Имея всего две таблетки, он берёг их до того момента, когда GLaDOS разбудит Челл. Как следствие, он медленно потерял рассудок, и его шизофрения взяла контроль над ним. Он часами строчит на стенах, рисует граффити, фрески, стрелки и намёки ко дню пробуждения Челл, чтобы помочь ей сбежать. Даг стал одержим кубом-компаньоном, который в результате шизофрении стал разговаривать с Дагом, давая ему советы и действуя в качестве источника логики. Скорее всего, у Дага было несколько кубов, исходя из фресок на стенах, показывающих траур в связи с гибелью одного из них. Его каракули и рисунки на стенах могут быть временными улучшениями в его болезни. Такой вывод можно сделать из того, что Раттманн читает книгу "Арт-терапия" в комиксе Portal 2: Lab Rat. Появления ''Portal Несмотря на то, что мы не видим Раттманна в игре, он становится известен Челл благодаря "убежищам Раттманна", где он, судя по всему, жил некоторое время (спал на развёрнутых коробках Aperture Science, ел фасоль и пил молоко и воду), и где можно увидеть его неистовые каракули и граффити. Первый "притон" находится вблизи испытательной камеры 16 за сломанной стеной, удерживаемой открытой двумя утяжелёнными кубами. Именно здесь написано чёрным известное высказывание "торт - ложь". Каракули в испытательной камере 17 раскрывают дополнительную информацию, в частности, его одержимость кубом-компаньоном. Тот факт, что он ест бобы и молоко, вероятно, является ссылкой на рассказ Айзека Азимова "Побег!", где жителям разработанного компьютером космического корабля выдаются для еды только консервированные бобы и молоко. Эта история также связана с неисправной работой мозга с извращенным чувством юмора пытать пару человек технического персонала. После того как Челл сбежала из печи в камере 19, она находит всё больше каракуль Раттманна о помощи и предупреждающих, а также указывающих направление к GLaDOS через опасные районы комплекса. Предупреждения Раттманна заканчиваются перед массивной засадой GLaDOS из автоматических турелей, что предполагает, что он был не в состоянии пройти засаду из-за отсутствия оборудования против турелей, и что он доверил Челл пройти их за счёт её упрямства и портальной пушки. GLaDOS говорит Челл, что куб-компаньон не может говорить, и что если он это всё-таки делает, то ему нельзя верить. Это намёк на Portal 2: Lab Rat, где Раттманн считал куб-компаньон обладающим сознанием, и рассказывал кубу, как избежать турелей, и где они расположены. Portal 2: Lab Rat В Portal 2: Lab Rat мы видим Раттманна наблюдающим за Челл во время её поиска GLaDOS в последней части ''Portal. Приняв две последние таблетки, он спас её. После того, как она разрушает GLaDOS, он следует за ней на поверхность и думает о возможности уйти раз и навсегда, но увидев, как её тащит обратно распорядитель вечеринки, он начинает чувствовать себя виноватым, чувствуя, что несет ответственность за её затруднительное положение (так как он поставил её на первое место в списке испытуемых), и возвращается в комплекс, чтобы спасти ее, несмотря на возражения его куба. Вернувшись в комплекс, он обнаруживает, что Челл была помещена в криокамеру в Центре консервации. Вскоре он обнаруживает, что взрыв GLaDOS нарушил основные энергетические сети, и что все криокамеры оказались отключены. Он пытается добраться до пункта управления криокамерами, чтобы спасти Челл, но без советов своего куба, который замолчал после принятия Раттманном таблеток, он не может найти правильную дорогу, и его ранит в ногу турель, после чего Раттманн падает без сознания. Придя в себя, он возвращается в свой психоз и обнаруживает, что не может спасти Челл. Тем не менее, куб-компаньон говорит ему, что он может спасти Челл, если поместит её в стазис на неопределённое время. Сделав это, он направляется в камеру для релаксации. ''Portal 2 Считается, что Раттманн умер через некоторое время после спасения Челл, скорее всего, от раны, нанесённой ему турелью[http://gameinformer.com/b/podcasts/archive/2010/03/26/special-edition-podcast-portal-2.aspx Special Edition Podcast: ''Portal 2] - podcast on Game Informer. Тем не менее, Эрик Уолпоу отказался это подтвердить или опровергнуть в одном из интервью. В Portal 2 можно увидеть дополнительные каракули, указывающие на выживание Раттманна. Почти в самом начале игры Челл необходимо войти в один из его тайников, чтобы взять однопортальную портальную пушку в комнате с большим числом фресок с создания GLaDOS до конца Portal и с большой фреской Челл. Кроме того, одно из достижений Portal 2, "Последняя передача", требует найти скрытый сигнал в логове Раттманна. Чтобы его разблокировать, радио Aperture Science должно быть доставлено в логово Раттманна в тестовой камере 6 главы 2 и установлено на столе. Также, проходя игру, можно услышать, стоя рядом с одной из росписей в логове Раттманна, неистовый плач. По этому голосу можно догадаться, что это голос Раттманна, давая намёк на то, что он всё ещё жив и бродит по комплексу. Этот голос можно услышать в песне "Призрак Раттманна" в Portal 2: Songs to Test By soundtrack. это может быть: "Nothing is a must, no choice, I had no choice, help me you don't know what you're doing, every shoot and design, (mumbling), like a mutilation, look what you've done now, I'm begging you now, this is on you, this is the end, (sniff), look what you've done, Johnson! Johnson! The voice is gone! the movement's gone! where's Johnson, where's Johnson? WHERE'S JOHNSON...!" Появление Как можно увидеть в Portal 2: Lab Rat, Раттманн имел зрачки большие, чем у остальных. Это может быть симпотомом анизокории, при которой зрачки характеризуются разными размерами. Что касается его лица, то постоянная жизнь в Центре по обогащению и медленная потеря здравомыслия сделали его неузнаваемым, худым, истощённым с растрёпанными волосами, в то время как он по прежнему оставался в одежде учёного (лабораторный халат и рубашка), вероятно, в самой доступной одежде в комплексе. Личность и навыки До активации GLaDOS, несмотря на то, что Раттманн уже был шизофреником и сидел на лекарствах, он оказывается вполне вменяемым и уравновешенным, будучи настроенным скептически и беспокоясь в отношении запуска GLaDOS, полагая, что одной совести не хватит, чтобы остановить её. Однако по прошествии времени, после того как он оказался в ловушке в комплексе, его болезнь всё больше прогрессирует, и Раттманн становится всё более безумным и начинает чрезмерно увлекаться "дружбой" с кубом-компаньоном, который теперь выступает источником логики поступков Раттманна. Результаты Совместного Планировочного теста Aperture Science говорят, что Раттманн является типом человека тихого, художественного, счастливого обдумывать решение головоломок в тихом уединении, и что совместимыми партнёрами для совместных тестов являются одиночки, глухонемые невидимые люди и манекены. Каракули в Portal показывают, что Раттманн является образованным человеком, цитирующим Дикинсон и Лонгфелло, чтобы выразить утрату куба-компаньона, а также приводящим небольшие ссылки на Одена. Рисунки Раттманна варьируются в диапазоне от каракуль до более сложных рисунков, таких как фреска с Челл в Portal 2. Похоже, что у Раттманна кроме рисования рисунков есть и технические навыки. Видимо, используя имя пользователя и пароль, которые он раздобыл, он был в состоянии открыть некоторые участки стены в испытательных камерах и сфотографировать куб-компаньон (видимо, при помощи камер слежения). Он также мог создать временные печи на основе компьютеров. За кулисами *Имя пользователя "cjohnson" и пароль "Tier3" может быть использована на ApertureScience.com, чтобы получить доступ администратора. Вполне возможно, что хакер, который разместил сообщение о блокировке доступа с помощью команды THECAKEISALIE является самим Раттманном. Тем не менее, этот сайт уже не работает и больше не может быть каноничным, в связи с тем, что его временная линия противоречит с Portal 2. *В Portal имеется шесть тайников Раттманна. Первый можно найти около испытательной камеры 16 (в "testchmb_a_11"), второй - возле камеры 17 (в "testchmb_a_13"), третий - около испытательной камеры 18 (в "testchmb_a_14"), четвертый (в "escape_00") , пятый и шестой (в "escape_01") в служебных помещениях. *Достижение Portal: Still Alive под названием "Сказ крысы" требует найти все тайники Раттманна. Его логотип можно повторно увидеть в игре. *Когда 5 марта 2010 года был официально анонсирован Portal 2[http://store.steampowered.com/news/3559/ Portal 2 Announced] - March 5, 2010 - on Steampowered.com, несколько буквенно-цифровых символов были подчеркнуты в тексте, как часть Portal ARG. При собирании вместе эти буквы давали слова "drattmann" и "h0nee", которые являются вторым набором имен пользователей и паролей (принадлежащих Дагу Раттманну) для числа BBS (425) 822-5251. Войдя в них, один имеет доступ к данным, которые в конечном итоге дают доступ к программе для чтения файлов Aperture Image Format. *То, что Раттманн разговаривал с кубом-компаньоном, может быть отсылкой к Portal, где GLaDOS говорила, что куб не может разговаривать или угрожать убить Вас. Галерея ''Portal'' File:Bts beans.jpg|В логове Раттманна можно найти банки. File:Bts water bottle.jpg|Бутылка из под воды в логове Раттманна. File:Bts milk.jpg|Коробка от молока. File:Bts bed.jpg|Кровать, сделанная из коробок Aperture. File:Tc16 den1.jpg|Вход в первый тайник Раттманна, около Тестовой Камеры 16. File:Testchmb a 110024.JPG|То же, внутри 16. File:Tc16 den2.jpg|То же. File:Testchmb16 food.JPG|Пример самодельной печи, сделанной из радиатора компьютера, около Тестовой Камеры 16. File:Tc17 den1.jpg|Вход во второе логово Раттманна, около Тестовой Камеры 17. File:Ratman Den2.jpg|Надписи на стене, там же. File:Tc18 den.jpg|Третье логово Раттманна, Тестовая Камера 18. File:Ratman den escape0.jpg|Четвёртый тайник, служебные области. File:Help water.jpg|Пятый тайник, служебные зоны. File:Ratman escape den 2.jpg|Шестой тайник. ''Portal 2: Lab Rat'' File:Lab Rat cover.jpg|Обложка комикса Lab Rat, показывающая изображённую Раттманном Челл. File:Lab Rat p21.jpg|Раттманн вносит Челл на первое место в списке испытуемых. File:Doug running.jpg|Раттманн сбегает с кубом перед тем, как Челл уничтожила GLaDOS. File:Lab Rat p9.jpg|Даг перед уничтожением GLaDOS. File:Doug chell escort.jpg|Раттманн видит, как Челл забирает Распорядитель вечеринки. File:Rattmann Chell Relaxation Chamber.jpg|Раттманн наблюдает за спящей в камере релаксации Челл. File:Lab Rat p26.jpg|Даг забирается в релаксационный модуль после Челл. Список граффити Ниже приводится список всех граффити, каракуль и плакатов Aperture Science, оставленных Раттманном в своих тайниках. Для большей ясности приводятся названия текстур. Список появлений *''Portal'' *''Portal: Still Alive'' *''Portal'' ARG *''Portal 2: Lab Rat'' *''Portal 2'' *''The Final Hours of Portal 2'' Ссылки Внешние ссылки * (from Gamefront.com) de:Doug Rattmann en:Doug Rattmann es:Doug Rattmann Категория:Персонажи Категория:Персонал Aperture Science Категория:Portal Категория:Portal 2 Категория:Portal 2: Lab Rat Категория:Союзники Категория:Мужские персонажи Категория:Пасхальные яйца Категория:Персонажи Portal 2 Категория:Персонажи Portal